Finchkit (WC)
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: |namesl = Finchkit |familyl = Sandgorse Palebird Tallstar Bristlekit, Flykit Wrenflight, Rabbitkit |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Half Brothers: Half Sisters: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = None |deadbooks = Tallstar's Revenge}} Finchkit is a ginger she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :As Tallkit watches Shrewkit and Barkkit scuffle, he believes that it is fun to have a littermate to play fight with, and wishes that Finchkit had not died. :When Tallkit asks Palebird why she would not return to tunneling for a while, she explains that her kitting was hard, and she lost Finchkit, noting that it would take her a bit longer to recover. Tallkit asks how Finchkit died, and if she kitted her wrong, but Brackenwing tells him to hush. Tallkit wonders if he had done something bad, as he believes Palebird liked talking about Finchkit. He then inquires Palebird if StarClan wanted her, and she sighs, stating that she guessed so. :Tallkit asks what was the color of Finchkit's pelt, and Palebird confirms that it was ginger, like Sandgorse's, his father. Brackenwing mutters that she didn't know why Palebird gave Finchkit a name, and Palebird replies that she needed a name. Brackenwing notes that Finchkit lived for only a moment, and that StarClan would have named her. Tallkit feels his mother tremble, and notices that talking about Finchkit did not seem to lift her spirits. As Palebird licks his ear fur, Tallkit notes that he didn't remember Finchkit, and wonders if he was supposed to. :At Tallkit's apprentice ceremony, Heatherstar notes that it was rare she gave an apprentice name to one cat, and states to let them remember Finchkit. She adds that WindClan mourned the loss of one so young, but notes Finchkit was at peace and safe with StarClan. Tallkit wonders if his littermate is watching his ceremony, and speculates if she was jealous that she never got the chance to have her apprentice name, before believing that StarClan would grant her one. :When the visitors arrive in WindClan, Palebird informs Bess that she had Finchkit, although unnamed, but she had died. Bess's eyes cloud, and calls Palebird a poor duckling in response. As the Clan sleeps, Tallpaw blinks up at the stars, and speculates if Finchkit was watching him. He wonders if she would be a disappointment to Sandgorse, and believes that she would have been known to please Palebird. When Brackenwing dies, Palebird mentions that she was the only one who saw Finchkit before her death, and that nobody else understood her grief. :During his argument with Dawnstripe, Tallpaw remarks that StarClan didn't want him to be happy, and claims that they should have took him instead of Finchkit. He adds that he thinks that Sandgorse would not be dead if Finchkit had lived. After Palebird kits another litter, Barkpaw notes that none of her kits died, and Talltail thinks of Finchkit. When Talltail lets a RiverClan patrol take prey, Heatherstar notes that Palebird never got over Finchkit's death, but Talltail retorts, stating that she got over it enough to start a new family with Woollytail. :As his nine lives ceremony progresses, Finchkit asks if Talltail was present, padding forward as her pelt shines brighter than any star. Talltail asks who was she, staring at her while wondering how any kit her size could be in StarClan. However, he realizes it is Finchkit, stating her name, and notices that she was his sister, and was as young as the day she died. Finchkit explains that she had watched him, and envied him much for having the opportunity to reside in WindClan. Shame washes over Talltail, and in disbelief, wonders if he had wished he died in Finchkit's place, thinking that Palebird would have loved her more than she loved him. Talltail then believes that he was foolish, and was wrong to be ungrateful for the life he had been given. :Talltail then agrees with Finchkit, commenting that he was lucky, and promises to never waste another moment. He gazes at her, and apologizes that he never had the chance to know her, and Finchkit informs him softly that he would know her one day. Finchkit reaches up, and Talltail has to stoop to touch her nose, and she states that she gives him a life so Talltail could seize every chance that came before him, like a rabbit waiting to be hunted. She adds that she gives him the strength to act without fear or hesitation, and excitement thrills through every hair on Talltail's pelt. Finchkit then pulls away, and Talltail thanks her, with the words caught in his throat as she views Finchkit pad away, and takes her place beside Palebird. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Palebird: Father: :Sandgorse: Brother: :Tallstar: Half-Brothers: :Flykit: :Bristlekit: Half-Sisters: :Rabbitkit: :Wrenflight: Half-Nephew: :Onestar: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Females Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character